Romance, revelaciones y drama
by cheeselord
Summary: Son tres historias diferentes tal vez desarrolle mas las ultimas dos lean por favor, aunque la ultima sea mas dramatica y menos Taang. Las tres estan buenas, al menos lo suficiente para mi.
1. Chapter 1

No se como continuar mis otros capitulos (tengo las ideas en mi cabeza pero no puedo escribirlas... es desesperante) asi que hice estas historias para que no se queden sin nada que leer (y para despejar mi mente).

* * *

"¿Como se siente?"

"¿Hmm?"

Toph estaba descansando en el pasto con su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras yo le terminaba de darle unas frutas a Appa. Habia sido un día muy aburrido, primero tuvimos que acampar para poder ir a un pueblo cercano y comprar provisiones, nos sorteamos quien iria al pueblo y quien se quedaba; Yo y Toph y perdimos y ahora estabamos atrapados en ese campo interminable que no tenia mas que pasto y la colina que nos ocultaba. Ya habian pasado horas desde que los demas salieron de compras y todavía no habia rastro de ellos. Seguro que se estaban tomando su tiempo.

"Si, tu sabes, eso de volar ¿Cómo se siente"

Una brisa atravesó el campo y alboroto un poco el cabello Toph, se veía tan hermosa, como si ella perteneciera ahí, como la colina o el pasto o el cielo azul. Como si ella perteneciera a ese mundo, a mi mundo. ¿Por que me parecía tan fascinante? Tal vez era su piel clara y suave, solamente la había tocado un par de veces y la mayoría fue por casualidad pero su calor y delicadeza me atraparon, o tal vez eran sus ojos verde claro, casi nunca los lograba ver porque su pelo siempre los tapaba pero cuando lo hacia sentía que me envolvían, eran tan sutiles, tan expresivos, ella no podía ver con ellos pero yo si: yo veía dentro de su alma. O fue su risa, esa risa melodiosa, fuerte y un poco burlona que permanecía en mis oídos por horas, resonando en mi cabeza. O tal vez era su espíritu fuerte e independiente pero a la vez necesitado de reconocimiento, de aventuras. Tal vez era todo eso y mas, tal vez era nada, simplemente la quería por que si, por que siempre perteneció aquí, en mi corazón.

"¿Y bueno?"

Me hizo una pregunta muy difícil, nunca pensé como se sentía volar: era algo que yo podía hacer desde que tengo memoria, era como caminar. Me recosté a su lado y mire el cielo y las nubes pasar. ¿Qué sentía…completa libertad? No, incluso cuando volaba tenia limitaciones, ya saben, evitar tormentas, nubes muy densas y no hay que olvidar a la nación del fuego, yo era responsable de nuestra seguridad en el aire. ¿Tranquilidad? No, eso tampoco, sentía algo más. Me sentía relajado, que nada importaba, más que contento, que podía sonreír para siempre. Era como cuando la veía, no tenia palabras.

"Quisiera una respuesta para hoy"

Me senté con mis manos envolviendo mis rodillas

"¿Me vas a decir o no?" ella se sentó a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con el pasto en sus manos y sus ojos color esmeralda mirándome.

"Volar es como…." Voltee a verla, a ver esos ojos que tanto me hechizaban, la curiosidad que escondían.

"Es como…." La distancia entre nosotros se empezó a acortar, no lo pude evitar

"¿Si?"

"Es como…" ¿Qué no escuchaba el latir de mi corazón? Podría jurar que latía tan fuerte que se escuchaba a kilómetros.

"¿Siii?"

"Es como…." ¿No se daba cuenta lo cerca que estaba, por que no se separaba?

"No te andes con rod…" Se detuvo, yo sentía su respiración y Toph por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero siguió sin moverse.

"Es como…" desaparecí el espacio que nos separaba. No había vuelta atrás.

Lo hice, no me importo lo que sucedería después, lo que ella pensaría, como me respondería. Ya no me importaba, tenia que hacerlo. Sentí el calor de sus labios, su suavidad, su delicadeza al hacer contacto con los míos. Fue corto pero fue lo suficiente para darme a entender. No había nada que decir, algo así no se podía expresar con palabras. Era algo indescriptible, como un beso… como el amor. En cuanto la vi no pude impedirme sonreír. Su cara se había puesto roja, su mirada estaba fija en mi, su boca un poco abierta y su cuerpo paralizado.

"¿Entendiste?"

Ella no podía hablar de la sorpresa, ni siquiera moverse. Eso era algo inesperado, incluso para mí, fue espontáneo, algo nacido del corazón.

"¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?"

* * *


	2. Revelaciones

* * *

"Toph estoy tratando de meditar" 

"No es mi culpa que no halla nada mejor que hacer"

El avatar estaba sentado en una roca tratando de ponerse en contacto con su yo interior; estaba tratando por que cierta maestra tierra lo mantenía distraído.

"Vamos, solo ve que hace momo"

"Ya lo revise tres veces" una pequeña piedrita impacto contra su cráneo "Y no hace nada divertido"

"Pero yo….." hubo una pausa, una muy prolongada.

"Hey, tierra llamando a Aang ¿hay alguien ahí?"

De repente las flechas tatuadas en el cuerpo de Aang empezaron a brillar y su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

"Si, escapa a ese mundo espiritual o lo que sea… mientras yo me divertiré un poco" una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Toph mientras regreso al campamento corriendo con mucho entusiasmo y de seguro con una maldad en mente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo espiritual…. 

"¿Qué pasa Aang, por que me llamas?" El espíritu del antiguo avatar Rokku apareció ante un Aang transparente y ligeramente azul.

"Es que he estado teniendo estas extrañas visiones ¿Qué son?"

"Creía que podría esperar a que fueras mas grande pero creo que no hay tiempo para eso"

"¿Para que?"

"Me temo que el mundo necesita de ti otra vez"

"¿Es otro rey chiflado?"

"No, me temo que es peor"

"¿Peor, como puede ser peor?"

"Nuevamente el balance del mundo se equilibra sobre el filo de una navaja"

"Pero derrote al señor del fuego y ahora hay paz"

"Eso solo fue la primera parte de tus tareas, ahora viene la segunda parte"

"¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?"

"Como sabes tu eres el ultimo maestro aire"

"Si, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces"

"Y tu sabes que tiene que haber un ciclo en la resurrección que eventualmente llevara a otro avatar maestro aire"

"Si…. ¿Entonces?"

Rokku solamente levanto una ceja mandándole una indirecta al maestro aire de trece años, que era tal vez demasiado inocente.

"Tu eres el ultimo Aang, el ultimo"

"Si ¿y eso?"

"Necesitamos otro maestro aire para seguir la cadena"

"Si lo se, pero que tiene que ver conmigo, yo a salve al mundo"

Rokku resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano y se limito a suspirar. No había de otra, tenia que decírselo directamente.

"Aang, necesitamos que nazca otro con el poder de controlar el aire, necesitamos que _tu_…" ¿Cómo se lo podía decir sin que sonara vulgar?

"¿Qué yo que?"

"**Bueno, ahí va"** Rokku le hizo una seña para que se acercara y susurrando le dijo

"Tieneshastalosquinceparaelejirpretendienteycasartelodemaspuedeesperarunpoco. Adiós Aang" Rokku dijo apresuradamente y el mundo espiritual empezó a desvanecerse y frente a sus ojos apareció una muchacha tirada en el suelo, muriéndose de la risa.

"**¿Qué tan difícil es elegir pretendienteeee? **

Su expresión se congelo en horror y si no hubiera estado sentado de seguro se hubiera caído

"**¿Por qué a mi?"**

* * *

**Lo mas seguro es que continue esta historia y "Despertar" , pero eso sera despues. Diganme que piensan de ellas (no voy a escribir historias si a nadie le interesan)  
**


	3. Despertar

Una historia dramatica

* * *

"**Despierta"**

"_Levántate"_

"_**Sírvenos"**_

"**Tu momento ha llegado"**

"_Tu destino se nos ha revelado"_

"¿Así que esos cerdos por fin me han encontrado un uso?"

"_**Veo que tu rebeldía no ha disminuido"**_

"¿Por qué tengo que serviles? Ustedes me detestan, me destruirian… si pudieran"

"_¡No te burles de nosotros humano insolente!"_

"**Los grandes ****espíritus tienen planes para ti"**

"¿Cuáles grandes espíritus, los jefes?"

"_**Deberías tener mas respeto"**_

"¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? ellos me encerraron, que se jodan"

"_**Cuida tu boca. Ellos te han creado"**_

"_Ellos pueden destruirte"_

"**Ellos lo harán si te rehúsas"**

"Tienen un muy buen argumento pero que gano a cambio de ayudarlos"

"…**libertad"**

"Veo que los ancianos saben negociar, acepto, ahora quiten el sello"

"_Recuerda tu promesa, humano"_

"**Busca a tu igual"**

"_**Recuerda tu objetivo"**_

"_Restaura el caos"_

"**O muere"**

"¿Así que quieren soltar al dragón para apagar el fuego, arreglar caos con caos? Por mi esta bien, no me culpen si no les sale bien"

"_**Tu nombre será **__**Jeter…"**_

"_El__que fue apartado"_

"Los hombre y los espíritus me llamaran Jeter pero ese no es mi nombre"

"**¿Desprecias el nombre que te han otorgado los maestros?"**

"Lo aborrezco"

"_**Nómbrate pues humano"**_

"Jeter me llamare no porque me guste sino porque no tengo elección"

Ellos me maldijeron, pero ahora sus cadenas se rompieron, es ahora o nunca. Mí única oportunidad de ser libre para caminar entre los vivos y no en mi mundo de pesadillas.

Me mantenían muy por debajo de la tierra, lejos de cualquier intruso. Con el solo movimiento mi mano abrí la tierra. La luz del sol me cegó por un momento, es tan hermosa……. El viento en mi cara, el olor de las flores y la arena bajo mis pies sentía tan maravilloso, tras haber permanecido en la oscuridad durante tanto tiempo. Yo estaba finalmente libre, pero no libre del todo. Mi existencia estaba ligada a él, ninguno de los dos podía existir mientras el otro viviera. Tenia que traer balance con caos, tenia que destruir para existir: Tenia que morir para que yo pudiera vivir.

* * *

Jeter significa descartado en holandes, (Eso creo, no estaba en todos mis sentidos cuando lo busque en el traductor) no se si cambiarle el nombre me suena un poco raro (Suena como ether o jet), pero como dije antes: eso sera despues. 

P.D: Siii, rompi el record ¿De que? de quedarme despierto escribiendo historias. Son las 6 am no le hagan caso mucho si yo escribir raro un poco, mi faltar sueño.


	4. algunas explicaciones

Estas son unas explicaciones para los chapters, porque creo que nadie mas que yo los entiende por completo (en especial el tres).

Bueno el primero es entendible (eso creo) así que no tengo que hacer mucha explicación

El segundo, despues de que aang entra al mundo espiritual (Es en la parte donde dice: "mientras tanto en el mundo espiritual") es una platica entre Rokku y Aang (se que es muy general pero solo es una probadita)

El tercer chapter lo quise hacer un poco confuso, para que te preguntes que diablos pasa, pero tal vez los diálogos están demasiado revueltos. En resumen son tres espiritus (Se diferencian por el tipo de letra: cursiva, negra y subrayada) hablando con Jeter (letras normales) sobre un trabajito que tiene que hacer para ganarse el favor de los espiritus.

Espero que esto halla aclarado algunas dudas, si no es así no duden en decirme a que no le entienden.

Lefkaz: voy a pensar tu sugerencia (tal vez sea divertido) pero por el momento me he cargado demasiado trabajo con las fic que ya tengo y ademas tengo que traducir a ingles algunos chapters de memoria.


End file.
